


Mario Sports Stinkers

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Baseball, Mario Golf, Mario Kart - Fandom, Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Baseball, Cameos, Farting, Football | Soccer, Golf, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horse Racing, Sports, Stupidity, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Mario summons his usual gang of sports playing mischief makers to practice up for the enormous five sport tournament featuring some of their more popular sport outings. Things don't pan out so well.





	1. Chapter 1

"All right, so listen up!" Mario exclaimed to the 17 characters he gathered up at the podium recently installed by Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. "So we got the biggest sports tournament we ever planned... and there's five sports!"

The red capped Italian plumber then showed off footage of him playing tennis, golf, soccer, baseball, and horse racing with a bunch of generic enemies, putting emphasize on soccer and especially horse racing. There were mostly laughs, as it showcased Mario getting his ass kicked, much to his dismay as he tried to have a straight face throughout his explanation.

"Though they may seem and feel familiar, two of these are more different than we've ever done." Mario stated as he rolled his hands around. "So, to get us ready, we're going to practice. Anyone have anything to say?"

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly as she laughed, fanning the air with her right hand as she pinched her nose with her left hand. "Yes, will it involve farting?"

"Ooh, I hope not..." Luigi shuddered as he was then frightened by a generic Boo, who laughed upon successfully scarring the green capped plumber.

"What's wrong with flatulence?" Asked a gassy Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans, her orange colored pants having a huge brown stain on the back of it from her constantly tooting pants pooping poots.

"It's not funny... unless I do it!" Wario boasted as he was hoarding all the gold coins that were sprouting out of a nearby fountain, laughing.

Waluigi scoffed as he was twirling around with style. "Please! Whatever you do isn't that gut busting hilarious." Taunted the tall lanky man.

King Bowser Koopa shook his head as he was pumping his muscles. "Graw! When are we going to cause some destruction?"

"Yeah, I'm with dad on this one!" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he was jumping excitedly inside his Junior Clown Car.

Mario placed his right hand on his forehead as he sighed. "Guys-a, focus! How are we suppose to be up top and in charge if we can't even get started?"

Toadette farted as she giggled, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "More like get farted!" She squeaked.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his bony arms together. "I knew this was a terrible idea..."

"Oh come on, it's sports! How bad could it be?" Mario shouted as he held a bunch of sports related balls in his hands, only for them to drop.

Birdo adjusted her red bow as she shook her head. "I guess that's not the only balls that Mario had dropped..."

"Ha ha." Yoshi laughed as he was stuffing his face with food.

"Hey, same some for me!" Toad exclaimed as he felt his stomach rumble, jumping into the unordinary huge pile of food that Yoshi was in.

Petey Piranha yawned as he grabbed the dropped balls, juggling them as he then gobbled them up, with Boo cheering the mutaed piranha plant on as Mario began fuming, clenching his fists as he felt this was going nowhere.

"Mario, why are you so mad?" Donkey Kong asked as he was adjusting his red tie.

Tiny Kong farted as she wiggled her gas passing hips. "Because he can't get away with farting like us girls do."

"No, it's because this whole sports tournament thing is a stupid idea!" King K. Rool snapped as he pointed angrily at Mario. "What makes you think that some of us will actually manage to be invited to the real thing?"

Mario then whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention as he pulled out his red tennis racket, holding it firmly. "Look! I just want us to be in best shape-a, and if there's anything I learned from meme magic-a, it's that the more there is of an idea, the more likely it will spread!"

K. Rool squinted his eyes as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "So... this whole ordeal might allow us in the tournament once it rolls around?"

"Yeah! You never know what could happen, especially since-a Nintendo lately..." Mario trailed off as he murmured, shaking his head. "...is desperate, shall we say."

The others looked at each other and talked among themselves as they eventually agreed and were willing to attempt playing sports with Mario, but not before Tiny Kong farted one last time, causing the ground around her to collapse, as everyone except her fell through.

"Whoops!" Tiny Kong laughed as she bent over, constantly breaking wind with her bassy big butt burps as she enjoyed her pants pooping poots. "Sorry! My name might be tiny, but my body isn't! Teehee!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, we'll try tennis first." Mario stated as he faced the group, placing his hands on his hips as they were on a green, grassy tennis court in the middle of a surprisingly empty stadium. "It shouldn't be any trouble for us, right? I mean, most of us have played this."

"Yeah, but some of us here might have forgotten," Dry Bowser dully noted as he noticed Wario and Waluigi pranking some of the generic mooks with tennis rackets, the bony reptile having his skeletal arms crossed.

Princess Peach farted as she sighed of relief. "Oh, how I wish we could just fart out tennis balls... then no one would have to buy them!"

"I'll toot to that!" Toadette agreed, letting out a cute little poot as she and Peach shared a laugh in their flatulent moment.


End file.
